Love Is My Motivator
by CarolynWrites
Summary: A one-shot where our resident Psychic is kidnapped and tortured by someone from the past. If he gets rescued, how will he heal from the extreme mental and physical abuse? Shules-because duh. ;p SHAWN WHUMP AHEAD


This is something that I have been working on for a while, and I finally got it to a place where I like it. I have been suffering with writers block, and have been working on this for weeks. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER

Shawn Whump Ahead

I am not an expert on law, anatomy, hospital terms, or Gus's shiny head, but that is neither here nor there. The point is, that I gave everything my best shot. If you see any errors, feel free to let me know! I am human, and I do get things jumbled occasionally. Thanks for reading! :)

Anything _italicised_ indicates the thoughts of one detective, Juliet O'Hara.

I do not own Psych-but man wouldn't that be cool!

* * *

Her heart was pounding.

Chief Vick got an encrypted email with a video link. A link that would haunt her for years to come. Now, her, Carlton, Gus, and the Chief were gathered around a monitor in a viewing room.

Juliet O'Hara was a junior detective who moved to Santa Barbara over 5 years ago, and appearing on the screen, was the unconscious figure of Shawn Spencer-her boyfriend of 3 years. Shawn had gone missing over two weeks ago, and now he was tied to a chair, shirtless, and beaten beyond a pulp. There were slashes littered a crossed his torso. Rope burns on his wrists, adding to the already swollen appendages. She could only imagine how his back looked, because judging by the way he was hunched forward, more damage had been done to that part of his body.

However, it wasn't the bloody form that is her boyfriend that horrified her, it was the look conveyed in his eyes. The nothingness. He always has a look in his eyes. Amusement. Success. Love. His eyes now, however, were blank. Expressionless. Almost as if he were broken. Or, could all very well be a mask, hiding his fear from the guilty party.

Finally, Shawn's kidnapper made his first appearance. He was wearing a mask, but he still seemed very familiar to Juliet.

"Welcome! It is about time you joined us! Let's wake Shawn up! He shouldn't be missing this reunion!" the vicious man stated to the camera. Juliet still couldn't quite put a face to the voice.

He walks over to the psychic and punches him in the gut with force. Shawn's raspy groan made Juliet wince.

"Rise and shine, princess." Shawn's abductor mocks.

"Declan, give it up. You will never get away with this. How about you let me go, and we go get some pancakes, huh?" breathes Shawn, whose voice sounds raspy and weak.

 _Of course! My ex-boyfriend! Who hates Shawn...oh god..._

As an answer, Declan raises his hands to Shawn's already beaten neck and starts to strangle him. Just as Shawn is seeing stars, Declan releases his death grip, laughing maniacally.

"He must be after revenge..." Juliet mumbles, barely audibly to the distraught group. She looks up from the screen to see the others questioning her. She explains herself; "I broke up with Declan to be with Shawn...he must have been planning this for a while..."

Before anyone else gets a chance to say anything...a voice sounds from the speaker. "Enjoy the show everyone!" Declan exclaims, "Please silence your phones, so that we all can enjoy the program!" He walks out of the camera's view for just a moment, returning with a cattle prod between his fingers.

Various curses were heard throughout the room when the cattle prod was propelled into Shawn's gut. Shawn's screams of agony went on and on, distressing each of his loved ones to the core. His body was spasming uncontrollably for way too long, before it went limp.

"This is much more fun when he is awake. What do you say to an intermission? Oh and don't bother trying to track us. It is impossible. "

"Is it impossible?" Carlton asks Chief Vick. Karen let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"I have as many tech hands as possible on it. We should get a hit shortly. I'll bet he is trying to scare us into not finding him, but I will be damned if we aren't able to find them. Where the hell is Henry?" As if on cue, Henry busts into the room, looking severely aged.

"Where the hell is my son?" yells the psychic's father. Henry's eyes fall on the monitor, and he visibly pales, but hold his own. "Where the hell is that?"

On the screen, Shawn begins to stir. His eyes flick open and dart around the basement that he is being held in. Declan isn't there. His hands attempt to break through the rope, but the angle he is tied up in prevents his nails from being able to pick at it. Sighing, he takes another look around the room. His eyes settle on the camera. He said something about the SBPD watching. It is worth a shot.

"I don't know if you are watching this...but by chance you are...maybe this will help. He had said something about a forest. A cabin, maybe? I am in a basement. He made me drink" Shawn loses his eye contact with the camera. Juliet gets a bad feeling in her stomach when she sees an emotion cross his face. Resentment? "He made me drink lake water." His head falls back to his chest. Unable to bare the pain any longer, he drifts off once again.

"There is a forest that is just out of town...it has a lake in the center of it...Pioneer Lake?" Carlton thinks out loud. An imaginary light bulb appears over Juliet's head.

"That makes sense! Declan always talked about us going to a cabin out there!" Juliet exclaims.

"But we don't know which cabin it would be..." Gus concluded.

"I do." a tech guy walks into the office triumphantly. "We finished tracing the signal. 147 Pine Road."

Without another word, Juliet, Carlton, Gus, and Henry ran out to the detective's car, headed towards the psychic. Karen stayed back to watch the feed.

On cue, Declan walks over to a now awake Shawn. "Oh, Shawn. After you die, no one will care. Your body will never be found. Your done. Because, my friend, it is the end of your captivity. And the grand finale is...your murder." He raises a butcher knife into the air, and plunges it into Shawn's stomach. A sick smile crosses Declan's face, as he sees the blood flow from his victims stomach.

Hearing this, a curse escapes Karens mouth.

Suddenly, Declan can hear sirens getting closer and closer. "What?" He asks. "There is no way! I haven't left your side...except when you were out cold! My guy said the signal was untraceable!"

Carlton and Juliet burst into the cabin first. Without another thought, Gus and Henry follow. They group walk into the basement after searching the rest of the house, the detectives with their guns drawn.

"Freeze! SBPD! Lassiter yells.

In one swift motion, Declan grabs a gun from his waistband, and shoots Shawn in the thigh. In that same moment, Carlton takes down Declan with a single shot to the chest.

While Lassiter checks Declan's pulse, Juliet ran over to untie Shawn and lie him on the floor.

"He's not breathing, but...he has a pulse!" Juliet concludes as she begins compressions. Gus ran out of the room looking very ill, and very scared. Henry ran to his son's side taking over the compressions so that Juliet can breathe for the psychic.

After what seemed like eternity, Shawn attempted to sit up, hacking and wheezing. Henry removes his jacket, wrapping it around Shawn's leg.

Juliet finally looks into her boyfriend's eyes. They were lousy with emotion. Pain, fear, relief...But more present than the others, was love. His love for his girlfriend. Juliet strokes his cheek.

"Jules..." Shawn croaks weakly. His eyes go blank and his body goes rigid.

"Shawn? Shawn stay with me! Open your eyes!" Juliet could feel the heat radiating from Shawn's body, a sure sign of a fever. The slashes are probably infected too.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" Carlton yells.

The sound of sirens gets closer and closer, while Shawn drifts farther and farther from life.

In the blink of an eye, paramedics swarm around Shawn, ultimately pushing the others away from him. However, the screams of misery relaying out of Shawn's mouth tell them that he is being moved from the floor, to the stretcher.

"Be careful!" Juliet yells as she catches a glimpse of her boyfriend. His mouth twisted in pain and terror.

The next thing they know, the room is empty and Shawn is en route to the hospital, with the gang following.

Xx

The waiting room was torturous. Silent, except for the occasional footsteps of a nurse or doctor.

5 hours. It has been five hours since Shawn had disappeared behind the double doors and into surgery. Chief showed up right away, and now, everyone has been left to wait for the doctor to come out and give them the news. He is either dead or alive. It's simple. Or it ought to be. But now, they are trapped in this grey area of maybe. Not yes or no. Maybe he lives. Maybe he dies. Maybe her life will never be the same.

Scratch that last part. Her life will never go back to normal, the fear runs too deep. The fear of losing the love of her life, and the pain of seeing him tortured for all to see.

At least Declan is dead. At least there is that.

Suddenly, a doctor wearing a somber expression walks into the room. Hoping for the best, preparing for the worst, Juliet and the others jump out of their chairs.

"Family of Shawn Spencer? My name is Doctor Peters." he announces.

"What is it, Doctor. And no beating around the bush, tell it how it is." Henry spoke up, staring the weary man down.

"I understand. So, many of the slashes across his torso and back we have stitched up and should heal in time. The burns around his wrists have been bandaged. His vocal cords have been mildly damaged, so he should avoid talking for a while. We ran some tests on the lake water he consumed. Fortunately, he may just feel a little bit nauseous by the time he wakes up."

"Theres more..." Lassiter observed.

"Although the knife wound in his stomach and the gunshot in his thigh missed any major arteries, he is still suffering from severe blood loss. When he woke up, he was in such unbelievable agony that we had no choice. We put him in a medically induced coma." the doctor continues.

"There is still more...just tell us..." Henry urged taking a threatening step closer to Doctor Peters.

Taking a step away from Henry and putting his hands up, the doctor continued; "During the drive in the ambulance and through the duration of the operations, he flatlined several times. There is a strong possibility that he may never wake, even as we lift the coma. Frankly, I am surprised he has made it this far. That kid is a hell of a fighter."

As this sets in, the spirit of the room intensifies.

"Can we see him?" Juliet says softly, her worried eyes meeting the doctors.

"Only for a bit. " Dr. Peters states and he motions towards the room and leads the group.

When she first saw him, she was convinced it was not him. Tubes and machines worked their magic, but he still looked lifeless and weak. He wasn't smirking the Shawn Spencer trademark smile. He was just, existing.

Juliet's feet carried her absentmindedly to his side, where she grasped his hand tightly in her own hand. Her hand drifts to caress his cheek, and she takes a shaky breath.

 _You will be okay. You have to be._

Her mind drifts to something she hasn't had time to think about. Her hand falls to her abdomen.

 _You have to be okay._ A tear slides down her cheek. _You need to be there for our baby._

Xx

3 months later

Three months. It had been three months since she had seen his eyes. His beautiful green eyes.

Juliet's belly was growing at a steady rate. Shawn should be able to be apart of this.

She has had to take a few weeks off from work-as she couldn't concentrate. Gus was going on life as normal-while being totally abnormal. Following his route, and working. Henry is terrified. What if he will never be able to tell his son how much he loves him? How proud he is of him?

They had all taken turns standing watch over Shawn. Right now, Juliet was seated a few feet next to him as she looked over a new case file.

"Jules...?" a confused voice said.

Juliet looked up, and looked to the bed, not expecting to see what she saw. There was Shawn, awake.

"Shawn! Oh my god, your awake!" she exclaimed dropping the case file on the floor as she rushed to his side, grasping his hand. She reached over, hitting the call button, and looked back to his eyes, as green and sparkling as ever. She used the remote to raise his bed so that he was sitting up.

A doctor walks into the room, and smiles as he introduces himself. "Mr. Spencer! A pleasure to meet you! My name is Dr. Peters, and I have been taking care of you for a while."

Juliet takes a step back so that the doctor can have room to check on the patient, and Shawn glanced at Juliet's stomach. He gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled.

Once Dr. Peters declared Shawn to be well (generally) he left the room to contact the others.

Shawn looked from Juliet's face, to her stomach, and back to her face.

"How long have I been here? Like three days, or something?" he asked when he reached her face again.

"Actually, three months..." Juliet said with a frown.

"So what did I miss...?" he asked , hoping she would say one specific thing.

Picking up on where he kept glancing, Juliet tears up and takes his hand. "You are going to be a father." she announces, and looks into his eyes.

She said it. He wanted her to, and she did. He is going to be a father.

His sparkling green eyes glistened, as he teared up. He smiled brightly and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked with excitement.

"We are having a baby girl." she said.

Looking into her eyes, he pulls her to him, claiming her lips. They had been through so much, but they were still here, together. Everything would be alright. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless, but ecstatic.

A figure enters the room, eyes going directly to a smiling Shawn.

"Gus Gus!" he yelled to the person, holding up his fist.

"It's a miracle!" Gus says, as he completed the fist bump.

"Don't be over dramatic..." Shawn warns.

On cue, Henry walks into the room, and immediately strides over to give his son a hug. He pulls back and looks around the room. Everyone was smiling.

This is the first step in getting back to normal.

Xx

2 Years Later

Juliet shakes her head.

So. Much. Paperwork.

She drops her pen on the file and leans back in her chair. Two years ago, today, Shawn woke up. That had been the second best day of her life, next to the birth of her baby girl.

Isabella Valerie Spencer was born on July 31st, and the moment she laid her eyes on her, she could feel her heart blossom in joy.

Juliet picks her pen back up and steals a glance at the clock.

Almost time for my break.

As though he could read her thoughts, Shawn bounced up the precinct stairs, baby in arms. The sight made Juliet's heart melt.

As he strode over to her desk, she finally gave up on the paperwork.

"Izzy!" She coos as she lifts her daughter from Shawn's arms. Isabella's eyes look up at her mother with curiosity. Those beautiful green eyes were a trait inherited from her father-which thrilled Juliet.

"She was missing her mother, so I thought we would drop by." the psychic said. "Would you look at the time? I must be going to annoy Lassie!" Shawn jogs over to the head-detectives desk and begins to swap pens and pen caps. Juliet shakes her head.

Baby in arm, she walks over to find chief, hoping to go on her break early.

Karen sees O'Hara walking towards her, noting the miniature Spencer in her arms, she simply nods before closing her office door, and resuming her own workload.

"Spencer! Get the hell away from my desk!" Carlton yells at Shawn, who is laughing hysterically.

Shawn meets Juliet's eyes and to Lassiter's amazement, wordlessly walks over to his girlfriend.

"Take it easy on Carlton...he has had a rough week." the junior detective advises.

"Take it easy on him? What about me? I still can't find a place that sells pineapple smoothies with extra extra pineapple!" he complains.

"Shawn...we've been over this. Those do not exist..." she responds with a glare. "I'm on break...Lunch?"

"Do you even have to ask?" The psychic said with a smile walking out of the precinct.

Once they had gotten their sandwiches, they made their way with Isabella to a bench in a nearby park. Sitting down, Juliet settled her baby girl in her lap. When Juliet looks up, she sees that Shawn is no longer standing, but is on one knee. However, not just on one knee, but holding a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring nestled in it.

Her hand flies to her mouth, and she can't stop the tears that began to flow.

"Juliet Anne O'Hara-" he begins before being interrupted.

"That's not my middle name, but please continue..." she interjects.

"That is neither here, nor there. Jules. When I first saw you, I knew that you were many things. A chair stealer, for one. A cat lover, to name another. But more than anything, I saw a beautiful, confident woman who put up with my antics at first glance. Most girls would have run screaming, but you didn't. You jumped up with your gun pulled, which doesn't sound much better." They share a laugh. "The point is, is that I love you, and you make me want to be a better man, and a better father to little Izzy. Will you, Jules, marry me?" He finishes.

Looking directly into his eyes, she spoke up: "I will marry the crap out of you, Shawn Spencer!" She places Isabella on the bench, and leaps into her new fiancées arms. When they kiss, everything falls into place. He was hers, and she was his. They were finally going to get their happily every after.

You know that's right.

* * *

Yay! So that was my first Psych-Fic! Psych is my all time favorite show, so there is a strong possibility of me doing another of these in the future. Lemme know what you think! Please review, that would mean the world to me!

Have an a-m-a-z-i-n-g day! 3


End file.
